Troublemaker
by kaizer20
Summary: A series of LoK one-shots mostly revolving around how a character is troublesome. Each chapter will have a romantic and humor content even though the theme is rather heavy to stick with the original idea. Chapter II is uploaded so be prepared to see some Kuvira goodness.
1. Shot I: My Cup of Tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra as well as the cover art used in this story. I simply borrowed them.**

* * *

**Troublemaker**

**Shot I: My Cup of Tea**

* * *

"Korra, wait!" I yelled out at my girlfriend who was screeching from being toppled over by some spirit bear/bunny... it.

"But Asami, we could totally eat him!" Well, we were getting sick of our rations and it was no surprise Korra would say something. What a troublemaker my girlfriend was.

"Babe, it was you who said that Spirits are FRIENDS, not some piece of meat we'll end up defecating later!" I pleaded, laughing at the way the bear started to cower when Korra decided to take a 'menacing' stance while in truth, she was just playing it.

Korra smirked at the bear and ran after it only halting when it disappeared in the forest, laughing at the way it kept whimpering.

"That's mean, Kor." I deadpanned, having an internal struggle from being sympathetic for the bear or laughing with my girlfriend.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that he wanted to eat us, I mean, we are... meaty." She flirted, winking at me and I rolled my eyes at that to hide the mischievous gleam in them.

"Come here, you."

Once again, we were in the Spirit World since we made it a habit over the past three years that we would have our annual visit and like the first time, we decided to have the trip alone because the second one was a fiasco when Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora and the rest of the gang decided to follow us when Jinora and Bolin almost made lamb chops on some of the animals and Iroh almost banned us from going here.

"You don't want Iroh going Wiseman on us again, don't you?" I told my brunette, running my hands through her hair when we took a sitting position, just enjoying the warmth of the sun this place provided us.

"I'm afraid that's a little too late, my dear." We heard an old man grumble, walking towards us and then stretched his back when a bone cracked and made me cringe out of disgust.

"Hey, Iroh~" Korra deadpanned the glare she was receiving from the former Fire Nation descendant.

"It's not a pleasure to see you too. Poor Kappah was running for his life telling me that the Avatar wanted to barbeque him when he ran passed me." Iroh attempted to kneel with us, only to stand up again when he felt his bones could not give him enough support.

"Oh come on, the bear was asking for it, he wanted to EAT us!" Korra retaliated, giving a childish pout and crossed her hands while I watched these two in amusement.

"Yet you acted like some cannibal, brat." Iroh scolded but it was clear as day that he was not really that serious.

Korra noticed this and gave him an impish grin and then with a snap of his fingers, we were teleported to his shed where we found Aang having tea.

Last year, Korra managed to get her ties back with the past avatars after a visit to Vaatu and with the help of Raava, she was able to reconnect with her past lives and it almost made my heart thump in joy until Korra went on a shit fit on how Avatar Aang never bothered telling her what to do since the latter pretty much knew in the beginning that this would happen and even made an excuse that it was because Korra never attempted to grow a beard during one of their light humoured conversations. My Korra really is a troublemaker; I once again smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Aang." Korra gave Aang a smile, sitting next to him and poured herself a cup of tea before she noticed me and blushed before standing up again and ushering me to sit down across her in a gentlewoman manner.

"Sorry 'bout that, Asami." She whispered in my ear and I swear to the Spirits that I blushed with just that and that did not go unnoticed by Iroh and Avatar Aang who just smirked in their cups.

Recovering from the notion, "Hello Avatar Aang," I gave a curt nod adding, "It's nice to see you again."

Avatar Aang only raised his eyebrows at me, "I told you to call me Aang, didn't I, Asami?"

Iroh and Korra smirked at this and I just gave a curt nod towards him again before Korra decided to play dirty and used her air bending and hit me... there, making my eyes bulge and for Aang to look at me weirdly.

With Iroh's years of living and wisdom, I was pretty sure he noticed that and laughed since he could no longer hold it in and in turn, I glared at him and Korra before rising sweetly from my sit and then took Korra's cup to refill it before handing it back to her.

"You're sweet, ba-" Korra was cut short when she yelped the moment she touched her cup, making the three of us laugh at her and then she glared at me which I responded with equal intensity.

"What'd you do that for?!" Korra demanded.

"You started it." I deadpanned, drinking from my cup before looking at the two men who just smiled in amusement at us.

An awkward silent decided to settle on us when Iroh decided to speak up, "How've you and Korra been?"

Looking at me expectantly, "She's always been the troublemaker but I still love her."

Korra blushed at that and managed to gurgle out incoherent words, laughing when Aang teased her and how a beard would be able to hide her 'composure' better which I doubt she even had but I knew she was still trying because whenever I brought her to my meetings or events, she was always trying to be a good girl.

"Aww, my Korra baby can't speak, how cute!" I squealed, leaning on the table and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Have you two planned on starting a new life together as wife and wife?"

Korra and I choked on our teas and turned to both men with blushes on our faces, "I-we... uh-" we started mumbling and both men started heartily laughing.

"You know, that was what Katara said before we became got engaged." Aang reminisced and as if on cue, in comes the young adult form of Katara and if it were possible, I think Katara even grew more beautiful in heart.

Katara passed away two years ago a couple of months after our return from the first trip in the Spirit World and at first, Korra was very devastated to find her old master passing and then rejoiced when she realized she could see her in the Spirit World anytime but she was only able to meet her for an hour unless she decides to prolong Katara's stay with the use of her enormous spirit energy acquired from years of training and the right to earn the "Best healer of all times" title.

"Hey, everyone!" Okay, I was still NOT used to hearing Katara's young voice and in fact, I was actually a little jealous since her voice was pretty cute though Korra never bothered complaining since she would always tell me my voice was sexy and at the thought of that, my heart would always skip a few beats or I would grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, Katara." Aang gritted with an impish grin, walking up to his wife before bending a seat for her to take in the middle of the table.

The five of us sat there conversing about everything we could think about until Katara brought up a topic which made me turn red and Korra turn pale, "So do you plan on having kids yet?"

It took the both of us time to recompose ourselves and when we did, we only gawked at Katara and with the question in mind, I asked her, "But we're both girls..."

Now it was Aang and Iroh's turn to blush at this and Korra just had to blurt out, "Yeah, I mean, we've done it multiple times already but I still don't see any... uhm... dick growing for the both of us, I mean, I expected it to happen to Asami when she gained fire bending but-" I cut her short when I kicked her foot under the table, making her yelp and glare at me.

"Too much information!" I screeched, noticing that Katara agreed with me when she nodded her head with her eyes closed.

Aang and Iroh started simultaneously, "If you believe enough, it will happen!"

And Korra even added, "Babe, you broke the law of bending, put some more effort and break the laws of Biology and grow a male genitalia!" with a twinkle in her eyes which I think was... lust? But I was too preoccupied to think about it since I noticed that Katara was looking at me concerned and I touched my hand on my forehead, noticing it was burning up.

"I-i-i..." I stuttered, not even attempting to form a coherent sentence before everyone in the room burst laughing.

"I'm sorry, sweety, Korra's such a troublemaker and I hope you'd still have more patience." Katara sympathized with me by putting a hand on mine while I still hung my head low.

"I'm s-sorry, A-a-sami, I didn't mean..." Korra trailed off, holding her stomach to prevent herself from laughing more but only failed when she had another fit.

What an idiot! This is so embarrassing, oh Spirits, please help me get through this!

"Though..." Iroh quipped, looking at Katara who only nodded and continued, "There is a way for you to get pregnant though, but it would be Asami's task to bear the child... unfortunately."

Aang looked at Katara, clearly confused as well and Katara only continued, "You can actually impregnate her during your Avatar state when... yeah, but there are only specific positions. Oh Spirits!" Katara covered her face with her hands, trying very hard to hide her blush and along with her; I blushed even redder, if it were possible.

"Specific... positions?" Korra and Aang said, gawking at the three of us.

"Yes but don't worry, I think it's enough for the both of you though I personally prefer the missionary style." Iroh said, making Korra blush. And to think she kept on denying before that Ethnic people never blushed.

After a good two hours of conversing about the positions, all of us were left flustered, especially me, I mean, who the hell knew of so many positions for two women making love together? I thought it was just fingers and tongue. I did NOT just say that! Crap.

* * *

"So..." My girlfriend stated, turning around to look at me once we were a good distance away from Iroh's place.

"So..." I repeated, gulping when I saw how lusty her eyes were.

Without a warning, she jumped me and when we were just getting into the good stuff, someone coughed and grinned like a fool towards us... shit.

"What the heck?!" I chirped, looking at how perverted the guy looked at us.

"Get away, dude!" Korra took a fighting stance, lust gone from her eyes and was replaced with anger of being interrupted.

"Well, if you ladies would be more discreet, I wouldn't be in this place but anyway, I suggest you go back to the human world before you continue since I'm pretty sure I'm not the only audience here." The mysterious man laughed throatily and I recognized him being Sokka.

Looking at Korra, I almost begged her to say yes and with a huff, she agreed since we noticed that some spirits were being voyeurs before reluctantly standing in the tunnel that connected the Spirit World from the our dimension.

* * *

Korra was grumbling and cursing under her breath the whole trip back to our loft and I could only smile at how amusing my girlfriend was though it was sort of her fault for putting us in that position.

"That was such a turn off!" She whined again when we made it back into our room and with no particular reason or maybe it might be my hormones, it was my turn to jump her when I pushed her on her back on the bed and smirked.

"Why don't we practise?" I smiled with a passion and lust that I never thought I could do.

"You know, you're quite the troublemaker, Asami." Korra nodded with a fond smile, growing romantic every second.

"Says MY troublemaker." I singsong, lowering my face on her and began the long night of passionate and animalistic love making.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay so like I had an idea to drop in a one-shot since I had a sudden burst of inspiration after writing my first Avatar fiction story. I hoped you enjoy this and just in case you want me to continue this, feel free to state in your review but for now, I'll mark this as complete.**

**Also, the song inspired from this is Troublemaker by Ollur ft. Florida~**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	2. Shot II: Prisoner

**Troublemaker**

**Shot II: Prisoner**

* * *

She never knew that a prisoner's uniform could look so sexy on someone, especially on someone who managed to not almost kill her only once, but twice and the last being during the Earth Kingdom's last stand into restoring their previous power with the aid of the Great Dictator herself, Kuvira.

"_Then again, it's really not that often I found someone hot other than Asami..." _Korra thought, looking at her girlfriend.

"_Avatar Korra sure has been staring at me for some time now and it doesn't help that Asami's probably gonna rip my head off when she notices." _Kuvira was already feeling awkward as is, this whole situation was never something she expected to happen, let alone be it today of all days when she was about to go to her final trial and was preparing a thank you gift for whoever wanted to vouch for her release after all the shit she caused the people of Republic City.

*Sniff, sniff, sniff*

"_What the heck is this polar bear dog doing?" _Apart from Asami, it was clear as day that everyone and everything was particularly giving her a hard time right now and that was not sitting well with the ex-Great Dictator herself.

* * *

**_~Thirty minutes and a Jinora added later~_**

"Please don't tell me you've been having this staring contest for the past half-hour?" Jinora quipped from her seat, a bit taken aback that the usual 'straight to business' CEO of Future Industries had not yet budge and popped the question or whatever it was she wanted to say.

Asami snapped her head to the direction and could only yelp when she felt her girlfriend's strong hands touch her shoulders. "She's right, Asami, you've been out of it for the awhile now."

"_Like you weren't." _Kuvira released a sigh of relief when the Avatar finally stopped gazing at her, only to earn a glare from Jinora and for a kid her age, she had some feisty glare.

"What're you sighing for? Happy that you'll probably be set free again?" It was not meant to be a snarky question but Jinora could not help the bitterness in her tone and Kuvira could never blame the child for it since she did put her through hell, especially after hurting the child's father.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at Jinora, making the girl almost squirm in her seat and Jinora barely registered what happened when Kuvira gave her a tight smile, "You got guts, kid and no, it's not that, I'm just happy your friend over there stopped staring at me."

Looking at where Kuvira's finger was pointed, Jinora gawked when Asami yelled, "Korra!"

Korra put her hands up in the air in defeat, "It's not my fault Kuvira looks sexy in her prisoner's outfit!"

Kuvira's eyes widened with a tinge of blush covering her face while Jinora only had her jaw dropped at the exchange, having a hard time believing the Avatar's bluntness, _"Then again, she IS Asami's girlfriend, I'm not surprised she gained her bluntness but she does need to tone it down a bit..." _The little girl thought, face-palming when she realized they did not make any progress at all.

Deciding enough is enough as well, Kuvira hammered the table with her fist, earning everyone's attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt your love fest, but really, why on Earth would the three of you visit me and how the hell did you get this polar bear dog in-" she was stopped short when Naga started sniffing her armpit, "I rest my case." Kuvira stated, her eyebrows twitching at the stupidity of it all.

It was Asami's turn, "I came in here to reconcile with you." And in saying it, another heavy tension was brought out again.

"Listen, me, Naga and Ji here will leave you two alone." Korra firmly stated, helping the girl up before hoisting her on her shoulders with Naga trailing behind them out of the detention cell.

"Listen, about your fa-"

"I've forgiven you already."

Kuvira could only stare in shock at the raven-haired beauty, trying to voice something out only looking like a goldfish with the open and close action of her mouth.

"I know you might think I'm being superficial or I may not even mean it but I have, I mean, I don't ever want to hold a grudge on someone who only did what they did for a good reas-" Asami was cut off when Kuvira held a hand out, holding Asami's in her own before giving her a small smile and for a moment, Asami contemplated what that smile held, guilt or relief?

Asami's question was answered, "You know, I'm so relieved that you were able to forgive me, I was afraid I would've grovelled until you forgave me." Okay, maybe a bit of both and Asami could not help but chuckle on how Kuvira actually put her walls down.

"I just don't like holding a grudge." Asami gave a smile after calming down, "By the way, I know there's still the whole trial thing and I'm sure you'll end up getting released but if you don't mind, do you want to come join me and Korra after the trial?"

Kuvira raised a questioning eyebrow but still gave a curt nod, _"I guess I can put on hold on finding out who wanted to bail me out of here."_

After conversing for a bit more, Korra finally returned with a sleeping Jinora on an equally groggy Naga and then announced that it was time for Kuvira's trial, giving the Earth Nation resident a good luck pat on the shoulder before assuming her position beside her girlfriend in order to prepare what they had for her.

* * *

"You're quite a handful, you know that, Asami?" Korra asked her girlfriend with a glint in her eyes.

"You're one to talk; you've caused a lot of trouble like she did." Asami scoffed, playfully punching her girlfriend on the shoulder when they took a walk in Air Temple's vast area.

"What? I learn from the best." The best being Toph and some from Katara when the latter told her stories of the troubles her and Aang's Team Avatar got into.

Deciding to ask the question, "How on Earth did you manage to convince President Raiko to hold another trial for Kuvira?"

"I just justified-"

"You paid him a visit one night and dressed up like some assassin again, didn't you?" Asami knew better than to think the Avatar would do something in a conventional way when it comes to President Raiko and honestly, she was never one for those kinds of rides but it never hurts to guess, right?

"How'd you know?"

"It was only a guess." Asami tried to keep a monotonous voice but was having an inner turmoil whether to laugh at her girlfriend's troublesome antics or feel bad for President Raiko since she knew that the president probably had an almost heart attack because Korra being Korra can be scary given the opportunity.

"Oh come on, it was fun!" Korra tried to justify, earning another glare from her girlfriend though after a bit, they were surrounded by a companionable silence until once again, Korra ruined it, "Now about that elephant gift for Kuvira..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay, this was shorter than I expected, far shorter but I'm not sure how the hell I'll use the elephant thing and I know it may not be as funny as the first one but I wanted to have reconciliation between Asami and Kuvira in a not-so-depressing atmosphere and this was the only way I could think of doing this.**

**Also, the future chapters WILL depict on how troublesome Korra and other characters are so expect Meelo to play a scene in this story and yes, one-shots will follow and if you ever want a specific chapter to have a continuation, please drop a review or a message (Preferably a review).**

**P.S. PLEASE check out, read and review my Erza x Lucy story called Potion and give me some ideas because I really don't know how I'll continue it after such a long hiatus!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	3. Shot III: Meelo's Swag

**Troublemaker**

**Shot III: Meelo's Swag**

* * *

Jinora and Kai were making out hotly at the dock under the stars of the cold autumn night until a gust of wind hit both of them square on the face, making them lose their balance into falling in the dark and deep cerulean sea water.

"Meeelllooo!" Jinora yelled before throwing an air ball towards her pesky little brother.

Meelo simply dodged it and retorted with an air ball of his own, landing on his big sister's face and dishevelled her once perfectly combed hair, "HA! Troll hair!" Meelo couldn't stop himself from laughing and was joined by Kai.

"Will you two stop laughing?!" Jinora was pissed off now and almost summoned a giant tornado when Korra and Asami ran towards them.

"I heard screaming, is everyone alright?" Korra asked alarm, looking everywhere to see and capture an unwanted intruder.

"Jinora, are you okay?" Asami inquired, looking at how fucked up the Air Master's hair was, _"Spirits, please don't tell me..." _Asami then looked at Kai whose face was smeared with lipstick. "Jinora... Kai..."

Jinora trailed at the raven-haired beauty's line of sight and blushed like a tomato, "I swear it's not what you think it is!"

Korra picking up smirked at the little brunette, "Oh, then explain me why Meelo over here," pointing her thumb towards the choking boy, "won't stop laughing?"

Kai patted Meelo's back and simply told them, "Meelo cock blocked us," before Korra hit the back of his head, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Korra only glared at him and Kai whimpered, "So you wanted to en-"

Jinora stopped her there, "Oh hell no! We were just making out until Meelo... Meelo..." the poor girl couldn't continue so Asami sat by her side and rubbed circles to comfort her, "It's okay, honey," Asami said, giving Meelo a full force glare, "Meelo, don't be so mean to your sister," and then to Kai, "Please try to stop yourself from going all out, okay?" with a wink to boot.

Korra blushed as well and gave Kai a sympathetic look, "I'm pretty sure Kai wouldn't go there... yet."

"Go where?" Meelo asked clueless. For a boy who had been praised for attempting to court women, he sure had no idea what THAT meant and Asami just chuckled at the fact, earning weird and confused looks from the kids while a knowing look from her girlfriend, "Nothing." She dodged.

After a comforting silence, "Well, nothing seems to be out of place and no trouble's spotted but make sure to go back soon, Kai and Jinora." Asami told the young couple before taking Korra's hand and walking away towards them.

"Meelo, you're coming with us too." Korra dragged Meelo from the back of his shirt when the snotty boy attempted to stay, "Try not to spread too much swag on other couples because you really are a pain in the bum sometimes." Korra wanted to say 'ass' but decided against it when Asami gave her a warning glance.

"What's 'swag'?" When Korra was about to explain, Asami elbowed her hard and she knew then that she shouldn't tell him what it really meant, "It's doing the right thing in order to stop couples from doing something they'll regret."

Meelo had an eat-shitting grin, "So I did the right thing for Jinora and Kai?!" his eyes were twinkling and Korra knew she said the wrong thing but even though she wanted to take it back, she knew it wouldn't do anyone good so she just nodded.

* * *

_A few days after..._

"Fuck you, Meelo!" A brunette yelled as she chased Meelo around the Beifong estate, blushing furiously when the boy intruded in a private moment.

"But you were going to regret making out with Bolin!" Meelo's voice boomed all around the Beifong estate and it was Suyin who came out, alarmed when she saw that Opal was chasing around Meelo in only her underwear and a thin top.

"Young lady, come over here!"

It wasn't an unknown fact that Opal got in trouble and Meelo kept on telling everyone the justice he did by applying his 'Swag' with his signature grin which was immediately removed once Bolin told him the real meaning of it.

"Maybe we should just disappear for awhile..." Korra whispered in Asami's ear, the raven-haired girl nodding feverishly before the couple ditched the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay, I may have said that I'll end this in 5 chapters but I can't seem to find the humour in me anymore to write this :'(. I'm sorry everyone :'(. **

**Anyway, another reason why I need to end it here now is because I need to finish up Book 5 before I start with its prequel which could probably stand as Book 4.5.**

**I also take requests for LoK now so please visit the pages I'm available in my profile. (FB, Twitter and Tumblr) I won't do it for money but I'll simply do it for the joy of and improving of my writing!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
